Collide
by ravenloganx3
Summary: Beast Boy lets something slip while talking to Raven in the early morn. Will this little mistake affect their friendship? Or something more? RaexBB. R&R.


**Hmm so this is my second fic. I'm crazily bored, so I'm writing this short song-fic off the top of my head. Hope you like.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song 'Collide' by Howie Day._

_

* * *

_

_The dawn is breaking.  
A light shining through.  
You're barely waking.  
And I'm tangled up in you._

The alarm clock rang at 7 a.m., just asit didevery morning. Raven stretched out the aches in her muscles and slowly crawled out of bed. It was a Saturday, so the team had the day off to do as they pleased without worrying about training. Raven padded over to her closet on the soft carpet and picked out black jogging pants and a white t-shirt. She pulled on her clothes and slowly made her way onto the roof for meditation.

Ugh, 7 a.m., not the time for a certain green boy to be waking up on a Saturday. Beast Boy pulled his coversoff ofhis body, threw them onto the messy floorand jumped down from the top bunk of his bed. He sleepily hunched over to his dresser, pulling on a pair of khaki pants and a black 'Beatle's' shirt. He slowly opened thecurtains to let in some morning sun. Garfield Logan took a deep breath. '_It's so nice out today. I love the warm weather. I'm going outside!' _He shuffled out into the hallway and made his way onto the roof for some sun.

_I'm open, you're closed.  
Where I follow, you'll go.  
I worry I won't see your face.  
Light up again._

Raven sighed. _'Peace, Quiet, Tranquility.' _The warm sun beat down on her pale skin, the perfect contrast on a cloudy morning. She had had about 30 minutes of complete relaxation and silence. Raven felt perfect balance between all of her emotions, and allowed a small smile to cross across her countenance.

Beast Boy climbed 2 steps at a time up to the roof, and gently pushed the door open. He saw Raven delicately perched on the side of the roof. She looked almost like an angel with the sun gently shining on herat a perfect angle. Beast Boy grinned as he noticed the small smile on her face, lighting up her entire persona.

"Hi Raven." he said, approaching her still form.

"Hello Beast Boy. Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" she asked, cracking one of her eyes open to look at him.

He was still grinning like an idiot at her and accidentally let something slip, "You look really pretty today Rae."

At first he didn't notice the mistake he made in telling her this, but his face dropped as he turned and trudged down the flight of stairs he just so eagerly climbed yet 5 minutes before.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind.  
I somehow find.  
You and I collide._

"Beast Boy, wait!" she called after him, the pink blush still prominent on her cheeks. He sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that morning and put on that happy face the team had grown familiar with.

"Yeah, Raven?" said he, like nothing was wrong, although they both knew there was something. Beast Boy had feelings for Raven. Everyone on the team was aware of them except for Raven herself. Beast Boy now felt that she was going to figure them out after his little slip on the roof. Despite her intelligence, Raven didn't suspect a thing from him.

_I'm quiet you know.  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind._

"Look, seriously Rae it's nothing. I, um, just was getting a little hot on the roof."

She quirked an eyebrow at this. She wasn't stupid.She may have kept to herself a bit, but she definently wasn't stupid. She honestlyjustwanted to know why he left.

"Why did you run away soquickly then?You don't have to lie to me Beast Boy. You can tell me what's going on." Raven prodded at him to tell her, in the most indirect of ways.

_'I'm justgonna tell her. She's gonna find out about it anyway.' _Beast Boy thought. He took a deep breath andgot ready for the most embarassing moment he had ever experienced.

"I guess..I sorta..maybe like you..or something and I didn't want you to know how I felt about you." he finished with a blush on his green face. He looked down at the floor, his arm behind his head waiting for an answer from the surprised Raven. Maybe she really didn't want to know what hewas thinking.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.  
Out of the back you fall in time.  
I somehow find.  
You and I collide._

"Is that how you really feel? Or is thisjust another stupid prank?"Raven askedwith ahint of anger in hervoice with the thought of where this might be going.

Beast Boy let out a breath and answered,"NoRaven. I'm being 100 serious," he then added something he didn't want her to hear, "I made a huge mistake in telling you. I'm so stupid, you'll never like me. You practically hate me."

Raven gasped with the realization of whyhe left so suddenly and why he was being so weird around her. "Beast Boy? Listen. I definently don't hate you. And it wasn't a mistake telling me how you felt. I..I'm glad you did.I, um, do likeyou actually. I have for a while now. And you aren't stupid. It took a lot of courage in telling me the truth. I guess it was a good thing." She let the small smileflash at him again when he looked up with hope prominent in his eyes.

_Don't stop here.  
I lost my place.  
I'm close behind._

"So,does this mean you'll say yes if Iask you to go see a movie with me tonight?"asked Beast Boy hopefully.

For the first time in a while, Raven grinned. "Yes Beast Boy. Tonight, we'll go see your movie, and maybe get a coffee afterwards?"

This time it was Beast Boy's turn to smile. "It's a date."

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind.  
You finally find.  
You and I collide._

Ever since that night on the roof, Raven and Beast Boy have been awell known couplethroughout Jump City. With that first date, Raven one again found true love. Fromone possible mistake, twounknown crushes shiftedinto something much more. Raven is finally at perfect balance with her emotions and can freely express them. Beast Boy is more mature and less obnoxious, especially around his girlfriend. Nobody would have guessed that on a normal Saturday morning, twoperfectly opposite teenagers would finallycollide.

_You finally find.  
You and I collide.  
You finally find.  
You and I collide.  
_


End file.
